The ZoSan Advent Calendar
by MerryAnchor16
Summary: Zoro knows exactly what he's giving Sanji for Christmas. The big question is... will Sanji want it? (A drabble for every day up to Christmas (with possibly a few extras) for you all! I'm doing this on my tumblr and wanted to share it here. Rated T for implied smut but rating may go up later on.)
1. The Gift for Sanji

December 1st (ZoSan Advent Calendar)

The gift for Sanji.

* * *

Zoro took the small box out from where it was buried underneath his folded and clean polo shirts that had been left untouched since the winter weather beginning in October, and held it in his hand with a sense of nervousness and worry. He pushed the lid open with his thumb, making sure Sanji was still downstairs away and not anywhere near.

He stared at the ring, the small band that he hoped would fit the blonde's finger perfectly. It was made of silver, pure and polished to a gleam with a bright shard of turquoise in the middle that matched the colour of the cook's eyes (Zoro would never admit that that was one of the features that made him buy it in the first place). He wondered briefly how he would propose. He wouldn't go down on one knee- he didn't do corny romance- but he wanted to make it special. As soon as he considered possibilities, he pushed the subject from his mind. Thinking about something like that was too daunting right now. He couldn't even bare to face the possibility that Sanji might reject his offer...

"Marimo?"

The calling of the blonde's voice made him jump and he snapped the box shut on a panicked reflex, not realising for a moment that Sanji was still downstairs. With a quick reply of 'Coming!', Zoro placed the box back in the drawer, pulling a pile of shirts gently over the top to conceal it. He gave the shirts a look to make sure they covered their objective well and closed the drawer with his mind a confused mess of 'what ifs' and 'will he like it?'. But one thing in his mind was very very clear.

His hope that Sanji would say 'yes'.

* * *

**AN: It's December 1st now here in England so I'm allowed to post this now xD This is going to be a daily updated collection of drabbles following the story of this universe. Zoro and Sanji are already in an established relationship and this will follow the build up to christmas day- it does have a plot! :D **


	2. Christmas Shopping

**AN: 23 days to go~ ^^**

* * *

ZoSan Advent Calendar

2nd December- Christmas shopping

* * *

Zoro leaned against the wall next to the shelving as Sanji went through all the spices on offer. He sighed heavily, "When you said 'Christmas shopping' I thought we were going to buy presents."

"I've already bought all of the presents," Sanji said, reading the label of one bottle, looking at it thoughtfully before replacing it.

"All of them? When?" Zoro asked. He didn't remember Sanji ever leaving the house specifically to go-

"Online orders."

"Oh."

Sanji shook his head, "No, they haven't got what I wanted," He said, sounding genuinely disappointed. Zoro frowned,

"Cook, it's alright. We probably don't even need whatever you're-"

"Yes we do! The dinner, everyone will be over and-" Sanji blurted, worry rising in his eyes. Zoro huffed fondly- of course the idiot would be worried over food- and moved from where he stood, nudging the fretting blonde with his free hand, the other holding the handle of the basket which already had more than enough food in it.

"Oi, look at me. Dinner will be great, it always is, with or without that spice. Everyone will love it. I'll love it. They'll tell you how amazing you are, okay?" He said, tugging the cook towards him in a one armed hug, "Now stop being a moron. We can come back next week and get some. They might just be out of stock."

He felt Sanji nod against his shoulder and rolled his eyes slightly. He loved the shitty blonde, sure, but he was such a drama queen sometimes.

Sanji pulled away, looking much calmer than he had done a moment ago, "We need to stop off on the way back at Chopper's; I promised I'd post his present for his grandma." He led the way to the check out, pulling Zoro back on the right path when he went to wander down the wrong aisle every so often with either a soft laugh or an irritated cluck of his tongue.

When they'd got back in Sanji's car, Zoro thought to the ring tucked away in the drawer, "Sanji, what have you got me for Christmas?" He asked as the blonde settled into the driver's seat. The cook shoved something into Zoro's hands,

"Here you go," He said, buckling himself in.

Zoro frowned at the can of squirty cream in his hands, "This... isn't what you've got me, right?"

Sanji blinked at him, "What? Oh! No, your present is somewhere safe and I'm not going to tell you what it is." He started the engine.

"Well, what's this for?" Zoro shook the can slightly and noticed the sly grin cross the other's face.

"That? That's for when we get home..."

Zoro almost dropped the can.


	3. The Tree and a Suspicious Sanji

**AN: 22 days to go~! ^^**

* * *

The Zosan Advent Calendar

December 3rd- The Tree and a Suspicious Sanji

* * *

Sanji woke up with a flicker of his eyes and rolled over onto his side in the covers wrapped around him. There was a dull, but pleasantly familiar ache in his lower back that was ruined, however, by the feeling of stickiness on his skin. He remembered the can of squirty cream and just exactly what Zoro had used it for with a small and smug smile. He still had a gentle post-coital happiness thrumming in his body and he hummed as he reached out an arm with the intention of putting it around the man who was sleeping next to him. Or, rather, _should _have been sleeping next to him.

The Marimo was no longer in bed, the place on the matress cold. He'd been gone for some time.

Sanji heaved himself out of bed, finding new sore places where Zoro's mouth had done more than just kissed. On his right shoulder were ten thin crescent teeth marks, much like the ones on his hips and abdominals. He ran a hand over them fondly despite the little nips of pain it sent through him before gathering up a pair of boxers from out of his own drawer. He slipped them on so that the tight elasticated hem didn't press into a particularly rough bite mark that was still rather sore. He threw on a shirt of Zoro's he found on the floor and left the bedroom, making his way down the stairs.

"Marimo?" He called, getting no answer but opened the living room door to find Zoro fumbling to shove something into his pocket with haste, "What's that?"

"Nothing!" Zoro said, a little too quickly for his liking and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously until Zoro pointed, directing his gaze to the corner.

Sanji breathed, "Oh, wow..."

A huge tree in both height and stature stood near the wall. It's branches and needles a rich emerald green with lights glowing softly in the dim morning light of the room. Baubles of various sizes in mainly reds, golds and silvers hung delicately from it in a way that obviously showed care and consideration were put into their placement. He felt Zoro move to stand next to him,

"You said you always wanted a real tree... It arrived this morning. I wanted to surprise you," He mumbled, voice deep, "Is it alright? Do you like it? I'm not very-"

Sanji silenced his ramblings with a kiss, "It's perfect. I'm more surprised you actually listened to me for once about wanting one- you said you didn't like the mess."

Zoro looked down at his bare feet, "Yeah, well... I wanted this Christmas to be special." Sanji picked up on the way the mosshead's hand hovered over the pocket with whatever it was he'd hidden a moment ago inside. He narrowed his eyes.

"What are you hiding from me?" He asked.

Zoro smiled nonchalantly, but it was a little too forced, "Nothing, cook. Nothing at all."


	4. Christmas Movie

**AN: 21 days to go~**

* * *

The Zosan Advent Calendar

December 4th- Christmas movies and falling asleep on the sofa

* * *

"Cook, we watched that shitty film last Christmas..." Zoro groaned from where he was sprawled out on the sofa, a cushion propping his head up and one arm and leg dangling off the side of the seat, "Can't we watch something else?"

"No," Sanji said sternly, taking the DVD off the shelf and crouching down in front of the widescreen tv to get to the disk player. Zoro stopped complaining and simply admired the view as the blonde leaned forward to open the tray and put the disk in. Sanji then grabbed the remote and stood up, taking the remote with him and moving to the sofa as well where Zoro turned onto his side and bent his knees slightly, making a hollow gap for the cook to nestle in. The blonde made an appreciative noise at the back of his throat, climbing over Zoro's legs into the gap and surrounding himself with the Marimo's comforting warmth. As soon as he'd clicked a button though and the sounds of the title sequence echoed through the room, Zoro stared complaining again.

"Why? Why this film? It's always this film. It's not even Christmassy!"

"You'll shut up and you'll watch it with me or else," Sanji said.

"Or else what?"

"You'll get my foot in your shitty face you miserable mossball!"

"But you know all of the words already! Can't we watch something else?"

"I can't hear you~" Sanji chimed and clicked play. The screen darkened before lighting up in a blue hue in the dim room as the little theme of Disney played followed by the small Pixar sequence with the little lamp and the ball.

Sanji was already reciting the words of the voiceover, "This is the story of how I died..."

Zoro groaned deliberately loudly, causing the blonde to swat at the back of his thigh with a hiss of 'shut up!'. So the Marimo watched with bored eyes as the pregnant queen fell sick and found the cure in the flower that was magical and then her baby was stolen by the evil woman who wanted to stay young forever and locked the girl in the tower and blah, blah, blah... He'd stopped paying attention by the time the dashing male character Flynn arrived and allowed his mind to wander. He still needed to buy Koshiro and Kuina their presents. He'd already seen the book he wanted to get his older sister- an encyclopedia of swords and blades- but Koshiro was considerably harder to buy for. The old man never asked for anything... He'd already bought his boss, and close friend of Koshiro's, Mihawk, a bottle of expensive wine Sanji had helped him pick out because, much like Zoro, Mihawk had similar tastes in presents. That similar taste being alcohol. He thought for some time about everything and nothing. He wondered if Luffy had texted him back yet about coming over for dinner Christmas Day; what he and Sanji would be doing tomorrow after Sanji finished work (the dojo Zoro worked at was closed during December); he thought about how much he'd like to be reading that book by the bed upstairs right now.

Then he thought about the ring. It was hidden in a new hiding place: in one of the shoeboxes inside one of Zoro's dress shoes in the wardrobe. Then he pushed it from his mind. No, too stressful to think about that now.

Soon enough, quicker than he'd expected, the credits for the end of the movie came up and Zoro sat up slightly to find Sanji curled up in a ball and sleeping lightly. He smiled at the cook's soft expression and reached over, taking the remote from a limp hand to turn the electronics off. He then hooked an arm around Sanji and gently pulled him down to lie with him. The blonde murmured and screwed his face a little but soon settled for lying on top of Zoro, long fingers curled loosely into the man's shirt. Zoro huffed through his nose a little and brushed his fingers ever so carefully through Sanji's blonde locks, feeling sleep begin to pull at his eyelids too. He held his lover close, giving up to fatigue with the cook and sweet nothings on his mind.


	5. Snowy Thoughts

**AN: 20 days to go~**

* * *

Zosan Advent Calendar

December 5th- Snowy thoughts

* * *

Sanji left the Baratie at close to midnight, finally done with his late night shift. His feet ached profusely as did his fingers, and his neck from looking down over the chopping board most of the night. He didn't have to work that late if he didn't want to but, with the dojo closed and Zoro off work until January, Sanji had to do a little extra to make sure they saw it through the winter months without any debts or massive bills to pay off. Zoro was aware of the situation and did support Sanji as much as he could. It wasn't like he sat there and let the cook do all the hard work. Zoro helped emotionally more though. He'd tidy up before Sanji came home and tried his best not to make the blonde any more stressed than he already was. Sanji smiled as he thought of how a few years ago, they'd be at each other's throats right now. It really showed how settled they'd become around one another. Almost... domestic. But that wasn't a bad thing, Sanji found the prospect rather endearing.

He stepped out into the car park and shuddered, blinking in surprise at the sudden flurry of white icy flakes around him. It was snowing? It wasn't supposed to snow for another week yet. He kept his head down, the little specks of snow clinging to his eyelashes and hair as he hurried to the car and got in, starting the engine and turning on the air conditioning, relishing in the warmth that built up after a minute.

As he drove the familiar road home he thought of the gift he'd bought Zoro. He'd asked Tashigi, a close cousin, for advice and it was now at Nami's safely tucked away where the mosshead wouldn't even consider looking for it. He'd bought the Marimo a new katana, handmade and authentic. He wondered what Zoro had got him. His mind raked over the cooking equipment he'd been dropping hints at all year and he hoped that Zoro had paid attention to him. But, cooking equipment or not, Sanji was certain that whatever the man had got for him it would be lovely and thoughtful.

It was still snowing by the time he pulled up on the drive and he ran inside for cover, the speed and thickness of the snow was only getting larger by the minute. He shook himself off at the mat, careful to be quiet for the Marimo who was no doubt asleep upstairs. He locked the door and walked through to the kitchen to grab some aspirin when he noticed the little thermal flask on the kitchen table. He picked it up and unscrewed the cap, the soft scent of chamomile tea greeting him and he smiled, settling down into a chair to drink the beverage that Zoro had made him as he watched the snow fall through the window.

Yes, being domestic was definitely good.


	6. Ice

**AN: 19 days to go~**

* * *

Zosan Advent Calendar

December 6th- Ice

* * *

The snow had become compacted and hard overnight, a thin layer of ice coating it. A layer of ice it seemed, that was only noticed when Zoro slipped. Sanji was inside the house when he heard the Marimo's sudden yelp and rolled his eyes- he really shouldn't of asked the clumsy idiot to hang up the lights. He waited for Zoro's typical string of cursed ugly swears but frowned when he heard something else. Rather than an annoyed curse a soft cry of pain, muffled slightly by the closed front door, reached his ears.

He left the dishes in the sink, running slightly down the hall to the door and wiping his sopping wet hands on his jeans as he did so, "Marimo?" He swung the door open, "Zoro!"

The green haired man was crumpled on the snowy ground, his face screwed up tightly with his left hand halfway reached to his right arm that was crooked at an angle that wasn't normally possible. The man's face was pale and he was swearing softly under his breath, "Shit, shit, shit."

Sanji made his way over as quickly as he could whilst trying to make sure he wouldn't slip himself, "Zoro! Zoro, what happened?" His slippers were getting wet in the snow as he crouched.

"Slipped... Fell... Fuck! My arm!" Zoro managed between gasps, hissing through his teeth.

"You fell?" Sanji asked, "From the ladder?"

Zoro nodded.

"Did you land on your back?"

The mosshead nodded again and Sanji fished his mobile from his pocket, dialing a number. Zoro frowned, "What're you doing?"

"You landed on your back, I'm ringing an ambulance."

"What?!" Zoro tried to sit up, Sanji forced him down with a hand on the chest.

"You might have hurt yourself really bad, moron, so lay the fuck back down!"

Zoro, ruefully, did as he was told and listened as Sanji spoke to the person on the other end. He screwed his eyes shut against both the pain and the embarrassing situation. This Christmas wasn't going how he'd wanted it to after all- why did this have to happen?


	7. Like I'd Care About You

**AN: Back by demand on my Tumblr, I apologize that I let myself fall behind with this... still, I hope you enjoy it~**

ZoSan Advent Calendar

7th December

* * *

Zoro just about remembered having anaesthetic and, as he came around, he hoped it would be to a quiet room like it had been the many other times he'd been to hospital. A voice, soft and hushed, called out to him, "Zoro? You awake?"

A pause.

"Shitty piece of moss, answer me!"

Zoro smiled, whether or not it reached his lips he did not know. His eyes flickered open and, lo and behold, there was a very flustered, pissed off looking blonde standing above him looking down. He blinked blearily, "Cook... Hi..." His voice was cracked and dry.

A sudden pain in his abdomen made him curse, "What the fuck, cook?"

Sanji was pinching the flesh of his stomach, growling slightly, "You fucking idiot. Do you know how long I waited for your lazy ass to wake up? Look at you, your arm's a fucking mess- they had to realign the bones because you couldn't just fucking break it could you? No. You had to go and facture it in two places you good for nothing clumsy piece of shit!" Rant seemingly over, Sanji squeezed the Marimo's stomach once more and a little harder to make his point before retracting his hand.

Zoro brushed off the pain fairly easily with all the pain killers in his system, "You finished?"

"No, I am not finished!" Sanji snapped and leaned down so that his forehead was pressed firmly against Zoro's. He glared at him before his eyes softened, "Next time, ask for help with the lights you moron..." He pressed a soft kiss to Zoro's lips, "And don't put ladders near patches of ice, dumbass."

Zoro chuckled, "Anyone would think you cared about me, blondie."

Sanji looked down at the cast around the man's arm thick and heavy before pressing another kiss to lips that eagerly responded, "Like hell I'd care about you, you shitty mossball."


	8. Discharged

Zosan Advent Calendar

8th December

* * *

Zoro was discharged from the hospital that morning and the two arrived back home just before lunchtime. Zoro yawned as he stepped into the hallway and slipped off his shoes, padding with sock covered feet into the living room where he sprawled out onto the sofa, careful not to let his plastered arm get knocked against anything.

He barely remembered closing his eyes, but when he woke it was to Sanji shaking him gently, a tray with a bowl of soup and some bread upon it on the coffee table. The blonde quietly helped him sit up and fed him the soup. Usually Zoro would've protested, but the pain killers strength made him only want to sleep. He barely had the energy to swallow the food...

He woke again with a warm weight pressed against his side- the one with the unbroken arm of course- and he turned his head to look at the clock. It was quarter to midnight. He frowned, damn he'd been out of it a long time. He shifted slightly, trying to push himself up on the sofa in the dark room when the warmth next to him moved and moaned softly.

Zoro looked over to see Sanji curled against him, fast asleep. The cook had thrown a blanket over them both and was snoozing soundly with his head on Zoro's chest.

The green haired man reached up his uninjured arm from around the man and tangled his fingers into blonde locks with a slightly miserable sigh. This wasn't good at all, he didn't want Sanji to be looking after him like this when he had a proposal to give. He wanted to be doing this to Sanji, to make the blonde feel special because, damn, the bastard deserved it. Sanji put up with so much of Zoro's issues it was unreal. He wanted to repay the cook back but now here he was on pain meds strong enough to knock out a rhino with a double fractured arm. This proposal was just getting more difficult everyday.


	9. Stress

**AN: I took us a little further on in the story as it only would've been about how the meds Zoro was on made him sick and that would've dragged a bit~**

**I'll post the next chapters today as a Christmas present~ ^^**

* * *

Zosan Advent Calendar

(11 Days Later~) 19th December

* * *

The past 11 days, Sanji had been unable to get anything done and his list of jobs seemed to keep piling and piling and piling up. Zoro had been sleeping funny and was a little ill from the pain medication, sometimes making him throw up in the mornings or fall into deep sleeps at random points, shattering his sleeping routine.

So far though, Sanji had been able to just about hold it together. He'd made lists of what to do each day and Zoro tried to help but only made himself worse in the process- he was not supposed to over exert himself on those meds. After forcing Zoro back to the couch for the fiftieth time that morning, Sanji gave up on everything and stormed upstairs to flop onto the mattress.

He buried his face into the pillows, muffling his scream of frustration. This was all going wrong. Wrong wrong WRONG. Christmas was supposed to be happy and fun but Sanji was NOT happy and he was most definitely NOT having fun. He was so stressed out and exhausted and he rolled onto his side, curling up into a ball to stare at the wall.

"Blondie?" Zoro put his head around the door, blinking tiredly, "Are you okay?"

"I'm just fan-fucking-tastic, mosshead," Sanji spat, scowling at him. Zoro sighed and stepped into the room, sitting down then lying in his back in the bed. His injured right arm held protectively at his side. He shuffled over, pressing against the blond's back.

"I'm sorry," He said.

Sanji frowned, "What?"

"If I hadn't of broken my arm then-"

Sudden warm lips over his mouth had Zoro shutting up. Sanji pulled away, "Stop being such a moron." He sighed, "I'm just tired, that's all." He kissed Zoro again and the other responded fully, a pleased sounding rumble in his chest. Sanji moved his hand to stroke at Zoro's stomach, the flesh exposed from where his shirt had ridden up. Zoro ran his fingers with his left hand through the blond's hair and pulled slightly to angle and deepen the kiss.

Sanji smirked playfully and shifted up to straddle his boyfriend's waist, planting kisses wherever he could; his lips, forehead, cheeks, jaw, neck. Zoro moaned but then suddenly hissed in pain. Sanji pulled away, panicking, "What's wrong?!"

"You knocked... My arm..." Zoro gasped, "Shhhhit..."

Sanji immediately got off him, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Heh, it's alright, I know you didn't," Zoro said, wincing at the pain of his fractured arm.

Sanji sighed heavily, "I'll go get your meds..." He said and climbed off the bed and padded into the bathroom, taking the box from the cabinet and filling a cup with water. He looked at his tired face in the mirror and gripped his hair painfully tight. Great. Perfect. Now he couldn't even have 'fun' with Zoro!

He growled softly and knotted his hair all up in his fingers, "Fuck!" This Christmas was the worst ever...


End file.
